This invention relates to towing applications, and more particularly, to a novel method and structure for relaying braking information from a first vehicle to a second vehicle. While the invention is described with particular reference to its towing application, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive principles disclosed hereinafter.
There are a number of patents and designs for devices intended to be employed when one vehicle is being towed by another. In general, these designs, in addition to attempting to provide braking for a trailer, for example, also require electrical interconnection between the first or towing vehicle and the second or towed vehicle in order to relay lighting indications to someone following the two vehicles. Although it is possible to engage or connect the electrical system of the first vehicle with that of the second, those interconnections often are inconvenient to accomplish easily, and the interconnection, when not in use, can be damaged inadvertently. In addition, it is difficult to maintain interconnections when a single trailer or towed vehicle is being used with any one of a multiplicity of towing vehicles.
Our invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing wireless transmission, in the embodiment illustrated, of the lighting condition of the first vehicle for replication by the second vehicle. Replication may be obtained through the second vehicles lighting system per se, or through an independent lighting bar or light system which may be easily attached to the second vehicle without reference to the lighting system of the second vehicle. The system is a microcontroller based design, which enables data to be transmitted between the vehicles reliably and effectively. The system preferably is in two designs. In the preferred design, the device has four channels of communication, which enables at least four information channels to be transmitted between the two vehicles. In the towing situation, these signals are indications for a right turn, a left turn, a taillight off or taillight on condition and a brake signal, which can be replicated by the towed vehicle without other interconnection between the two vehicles. A single channel system also is provided. In the single channel system, an indication that the trailers brake lights are operating, is signaled back to the first vehicle.
Because this system is wireless, we have included a learning algorithm which enables a transmitter/receiver of the second vehicle to learn or accept only a proper code from a single transmitter of the towing vehicle. This eliminates the possibility that a towed vehicle will receive spurious signals from another transmitter during operational use.
The system is relatively simple to maintain and easy to install, in its application and use.